1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having substantially reduced power consumption and/or manufacturing costs, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal panel having a first substrate with a pixel electrode, a second substrate with a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
A display quality of the liquid crystal display is affected by a response speed of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, a driving method for compensating a present image signal, through comparison of the present image signal, of a present frame, with a previous image signal, of a previous frame, has been recently proposed.
To compensate the present image signal using the previous image signal, a memory for storing the previous image signal is required. In addition, the previous image signal is restored after the present image signal is compressed and stored and, as a result, a method of storing a difference between image signals of adjacent pixels, such as a differential pulse code modulation (“DPCM”) method, for example, is required, increasing power consumption and/or a manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display.